


The Taking of Agent Barton

by Miss_Voltage



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Magic, One Shot, Sex Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 19:14:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3661779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Voltage/pseuds/Miss_Voltage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint wakes up to find he has been captured by Loki. But Loki's scheme is far from ordinary, something that may break Clint, something that Clint has no control over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Taking of Agent Barton

**Author's Note:**

> This story borrows from both MCU and Marvel Comics. In timeline, it takes place directly after the Avengers film. 
> 
> I chose to not label this as non-con as Clint is not raped in this fic, but do be advised, he is being held and made to do things (somewhat) against his will, so read with caution.
> 
> This is my second Marvel fic and I hope you all enjoy it! Enjoy my evil depravity.

Something wasn’t right, Clint thought as he opened his eyes and his vision swam. He tried to lift his head to see where he was, but the room spun and he had to lay back down, closing his eyes as his stomach churned. It was when he tried to roll onto his side that he finally noticed his hands were secured to the elaborate headboard above him. He pulled hard at the restraints, but not only did they not give, he felt weak, a feeling that frightened him. Weakness was not in his nature. 

A chuckle emanated from a spot in the room that was far too close to him. But instead of immediately jerking his head up to see who it was, Clint gasped.

He could hear.

That wasn’t right, either.

The small laugh was deep and highly amused, but what bothered him was that it sounded so familiar, and that made his stomach tighten with worry. Foes he knew and was familiar with were always more difficult. They held personal grudges. He just had to find out what this one wanted. He was sure there was a way to get out of the bindings holding him to what was terrifyingly, obviously a bed.

Clint didn’t have to move, because his captor stood and came to the head of the bed, sitting himself down, next to him, looking incredibly amused. Clint tried with everything he had to suppress the startled gasp threatening to bubble up from his throat, settling for swallowing thickly, something he knew was still seen.

This man, or maybe closer to abominable creature, was someone that he never, ever wanted to come into contact with again. His time under his power had been horrific and he still blamed himself for everything that had transpired. But it was the power that scared him. He could beat anyone unconscious, hit targets no one could ever see, but against real power, otherworldly power, there was absolutely nothing he could do. He was helpless.

“Yes, you are helpless,” Loki smirked, almost as if he had read his thoughts. “Of all the humans that tried to stop me, you’re the one without any powers. You’re the one I enjoyed toying with most.”

Clint tried to speak, his throat dry. He swallowed again, trying to look around and discern his surroundings. He wasn’t in some simple hotel. This place was grandiose. He had no idea where it could be. “Where have you brought me?” He asked with a calm tone. It was something he had many years of practice with, even though inside his hope for getting away free, for getting out alive, was diminishing.

“Asgard.” Loki answered simply, still wearing that fucking smirk that was making Clint’s blood try to figure out if it was about to boil or turn to ice.

“You kidnapped me from Earth and brought me all the way to Asgard? For what?” He asked impudently.

Loki reclined back on the bed on his elbow, never moving his gaze from the human’s eyes. “Oh, we’ll get to that soon enough. No need to rush things. Besides, keeping you on Earth would have been too risky. You might get away. Here… well, you’re not going home, not until I’m finished with you.”

Clint was not a nervous man. He was very sure in himself, especially in his skill as a soldier. But he had never faced anyone like Loki, and after New York, after Thor had taken his brother prisoner back to Asgard, he slept comfortably knowing, thinking, he would never see him again. He should have known better. He shouldn’t have been so weak.

“Why… Why can I hear?” He asked worriedly. Not that hearing wasn’t great, but it had meant Loki had done something to him. Throughout his life, his hearing had come and gone, the result of accidents. After New York, he had lost it again suddenly. It must have been all the trauma of the fighting, he had reasoned. But to get it back now was almost unwanted. It meant Loki had a purpose for it.

Loki reached forward, trailing his fingertips over Clint’s jawline, causing him to jerk his head back as far as he could with a confused look, to which Loki smirked again. “I have plans for you, Agent Barton. Clint. Pet. Whatever you’d like me to call you. And I’d like you to hear my voice again, after all the time we spent together. I’d like you to hear your own as well. I need you to hear the sounds I’m going to force out of you.” 

He watched Loki rise, turning his back to him and taking a step away. Clint’s face hardened. “Whatever you want, hurting me or killing me isn’t going to get you that. My life isn’t worth bargaining over with whoever may want me.” He tried to sound sure, but he was nervous, and rightfully so. Loki was unpredictable.

Loki turned around suddenly, pinning him with an almost confused look. “Hurt you? Kill you? Is that all you think I’m capable of?” He knelt on the bed very slowly, looking down at the human as he stalked over him, leaning so close that Clint could feel his hot breath on his face. He suddenly felt very small and helpless, a completely uncharacteristic feeling that he didn’t like. His stomach churned again as Loki leaned down, gently biting his lip. “I’m capable of so much more than pain.” He promised sickeningly.

He pulled back, his body laying across Clint’s perpendicularly, just looking at him, waiting. Clint’s eyes were wide and he was frightened. This was the opposite of what he ever thought Loki could do to him. Not that he’d never been with his own gender, but this was Loki, an enemy so severe that he was haunted by him. And it wasn’t just the fact that Loki was evil that bothered him; Loki’s power had made him do things before. He could only imagine what Loki could make him do now, knowing what he wanted.

“The things I could show you, Agent Barton, show you sides of yourself you’ve never before known, pleasure that is all-encompassing, that would melt your feeble, human mind.” Loki sighed, almost wistfully. But they both knew what this was. Loki didn’t want, or need, a lover. He wanted to play.

“Fuck you.” Clint nearly spat. He wasn’t one for many words, and Loki could talk enough for the both of them, but he felt that if he kept silent, not only would it irritate Loki, it would make him do whatever he was planning even more quickly. “You think I’ll go along with this? I don’t see your stupid spear anywhere.” He tried to sound brave.

Loki trailed his hand down Clint’s body, from his neck slowly down to his belt, just resting it there. Clint was torn between sheer terror and anticipation, two emotions that were not welcome. “You know nearly nothing of Asgardians, and yet, I am not truly an Asgardian. Did you know that? I’ll spare you the ghastly details. What you should know is that I have my own magic, and while my magic is strong, it is even stronger over lesser beings than myself, such as humans, and in this case, you. I can change my appearance, summon anything…” He looked into Clint’s eyes as he slowly popped the button open on his pants. “I can even make you bend to my will. Call it dubious consent, if you want.”

This was real. This was really happening and it wasn’t a false nightmare. This nightmare was real. What scared Clint was the Loki was not going to rape him. Loki was going to make him want it. Loki was going to make him like it. And depending on how sick and twisted Loki was, which he deemed to be very, Loki was going to leave him wanting more. Clint swallowed hard, terrified of what he was about to become, but he couldn’t fight and his words would only bring Loki more joy.

Loki produced a small silver dagger to which Clint immediately tensed, readying himself for pain. Loki saw the look and shook his head. “How ill you think of me,” he sighed as if offended. Clint held his breath as the dagger set against his neck but was mildly surprised when it began to cut through his purple t-shirt. Cotton wasn’t hard to cut through but he made note that the dagger was extremely sharp. Loki cut a line down his torso, then over each of his arms, until the cloth laid beneath him uselessly. He greatly disliked the observing look in Loki’s eyes.

When it came time to remove his pants, Clint began to fight. He knew he was nothing against Loki, but he couldn’t bear to lay back and take it. He kicked hard trying to get his legs around Loki and squeeze him hard enough to make him think twice about he was doing. Loki let him have his way, which was not what Clint had been thinking and was even more shocked when Loki adjusted to kneel between his legs, their centers meeting in a way that had Clint regretting his idea of hurting Loki. “So soon, my pet? Don’t worry. We’ll have the rest of your clothes off quick enough and then we can begin.” With great strength, more than Clint had known he possessed, Loki maneuvered his legs off of him and knelt beside him on the bed.

He flicked his hand over the human and suddenly Clint’s legs were completely paralyzed. He couldn’t move them at all. Clint was still able to struggle against the metal around his wrists that was beginning to bruise them but his lower half was totally immobile. Loki was strangely attentive as he pulled off his boots and socks. It was almost kind, the way he was acting. Clint was not mistaken; Loki was not trying to act as a lover. Loki was trying, and succeeding in fucking with him. He drew in a quick breath as his fly was slowly pulled down and his pants and boxers were shucked off and thrown to the floor. Clint tried to hide his uncomfortable feelings of being naked by glaring at Loki, as if daring him.

Loki, clad in his normal regalia, straddled Clint’s stomach, grinning down at him. “Glare at me all you want, Agent Barton. What will you do if I set you free? You can’t escape Asgard. Most likely you won’t even escape the palace. You will be seen as a trespasser and either locked up or killed, and I don’t like when my toys are taken from me.” He released the hold on Clint’s legs, feeling the human relax minutely under him.

“Why is it you’re so cross with me?” Loki wondered out loud, placing his hands on either side of Clint’s shoulders. “Is my presence so off-putting to you?” He cocked his head to the side, as if reading the human’s every thought. “Or is it that you wish someone else was putting you in this position?” Clint gasped as gold light shimmered over Loki and he was suddenly looking up at a completely nude Natalia Romanoff.

“Fuck you! Sick bastard,” he screamed, wrangling his body to try and throw Loki off but Loki sat like stone. Gold moved over him again and he was his own visage once more, though now he was as nude as the man below him. He leaned in, ghosting his lips over Clint’s jaw as he made his way to his ear, speaking softly. “I’ve been inside your mind, Agent Barton. I know all your desires, all your secrets, and all your fears. I can be those fears… just as easily as I can be those desires,” he purred as he flicked his tongue out at Clint’s earlobe, biting it gently. Clint closed his eyes and willed himself to stay passive.

“Do whatever you want. Rape me. Torture me. It’s not gonna gain you a damn thing because if you want me to like it, you’re gonna have to use your power. That makes you a cheater and a coward.” Clint grit out. Loki pulled back, looking down at him. “Oh, I don’t worry what a human thinks of me. I don’t worry what anyone thinks of me. All I care about in this very moment is that I’m going to make you want it, make you moan and writhe and fuck better than you ever have, and when I send you back, you’ll have to live with that for the rest of your meager days.”

Clint’s eyes went wide and he realized that Loki wasn’t going to hurt him and wasn’t going to torture him. He was going to make him love it all and participate willingly and that was almost worse. His slight glimmer of hope was getting smaller and smaller. He had been so wrapped up in thinking that he gasped as soft, thin lips pressed against his. He fought it immediately, trying to pull his own lips in and not taste Loki. It seemed like forever that Loki was on him before the Asgardian sat back with a sigh. “You could be out of this much easier if you would just play my game. But you are too proud and definitely too stupid.”

Loki slowly pressed a single finger to Clint’s head and Clint looked at him with confusion and fear as his mind was suddenly flooded. It was as if his brain had turned off and suddenly all his thoughts were completely basic. Loki. Desire. Need. Lust. Loki.

When he looked back up at Loki, his eyes were completely different. They were begging instead of pleading. Loki grinned and leaned in again, taking Clint’s mouth. He was met with a hungry kiss, the human’s mouth yielding to his own but demanding at the same time. Clint was awash with sensation, tasting the sweetness of Loki’s mouth, gasping as their tongues touched and began to smooth against each other. He couldn’t get enough. Loki nipped and bit at his tongue and lips, only spurring him on, making him hungrier.

Loki’s silver tongue ran down the sinew of his neck, making Clint’s head roll back and his eyes fall closed. He gasped as Loki bit into the junction of his neck and shoulder, his hips inadvertently bucking up against the body above him. Loki looked down at him and grinned, kissing him once again, hard, before retreating. Clint watched as Loki took the time to map out his body. Clint was a big man, well over six feet tall and fairly muscled. He should have been able to throw a tall, slender man right off of him. But Loki seemed to weigh far more than he looked, more than he should have, and feeling that weight press down on him dominantly was something that aroused him – and he was having no trouble with arousal at this point, not with that mouth nipping and licking him all over.

He gasped as his nipple was sucked and taken between teeth that were not shy. Clint’s chest pressed up for more attention as Loki continued the painfully pleasurable treatment, rolling the little bud between his teeth and flicking it with his tongue. Loki was filling him with lust and want and Clint didn’t question it for a second, not even why he was being so giving. All he cared about was Loki, getting to have him in any physical way, and giving back everything the demi-god might want. He let out a deep breath as Loki trailed his tongue down the hollow of his hip, following the muscle of the deep “V” toward his groin.

Clint’s jaw dropped open and his eyes went wide as Loki took him into his mouth. He was already hard and the hot, wet sensations around him were Heavenly. He struggled to sit up just slightly, at the moment not even caring that he was bound, and looked own at Loki with great interest. He found Loki to be looking up at him intently, watching his every reaction. He felt Loki swirl his tongue around his cock and press up against it as he slowly bobbed his head, seeming to enjoy himself. Loki’s tongue was strong and quick, delighting him in ways he had never felt before.

It was when Loki took him all the way down and swallowed repeatedly that Clint finally let go of his first moan. It was soft, surprised, and completely real. Loki had him entirely and he wanted that, to be enslaved by the Asgardian. Loki took him in again and again and Clint arched his hips, licking his lips with want as he watched Loki perform. When the pleasure grew too high, Loki abruptly pulled away, gently wiping his mouth on his wrist.

He crawled forward, sitting in Clint’s lap and looking down at him with delight. There was too much Clint wanted, needed, and he didn’t know if he could even ask, if Loki would give it to him. Loki sat up on his knees, pressing the human’s arousal against himself. Clint started, about to protest, but Loki cut him off. “Don’t worry, pet. You cannot hurt me. You’ll find that my magic has my body more than ready for you.” He watched Loki worry his lip with his teeth as he pressed down on him all the way until their bodies met, eliciting deep sighs from each of them.

Loki was like a vision as he began to move. He was slender, but pale skin showed strong muscles flexing as he used his body to buck against Clint. And then there was the pleasure, the feeling of being encased by a hot, tight body that felt better than any other ever had. It made his toes curl and his breath hitch, quickening and drying out his mouth. Loki was leaned over him, his hands placed on either side of his head while he worked his hips hard, bringing them both plenty of enjoyment.

He looked into Loki’s clear green eyes as he was ridden so well, feeling the mirth and arousal in just his gaze. Loki was panting, softly, too, making little moans here and there that he didn’t seem to care to hide. But it wasn’t enough. Clint desperately wanted to be more involved. He wanted to show Loki as much pleasure as either of them could bear and he couldn’t do it cuffed to the headboard. His wrists had started to bleed from unconsciously pulling at them in efforts to try and touch Loki and he hadn’t even noticed. 

“Free me,” he begged breathily, and he truly was begging. “Free me so I can fuck you into this bed and give you everything you want.”

Loki paused, almost looking surprised before grinning wickedly. “And why would you want to do that, my pet?” he asked. He knew his prey would tell him exactly what he wanted to hear.

Clint tugged again at the intricate cuffs. “Because I need you. I need to touch you, please.”

It was enough. Loki knew by the time he’d released Agent Barton’s mind, just those few words would have bile rising into his throat, never mind what he was about to do, what he had begged to do. He ceased the movement of his hips and reached up, pressing a button as chains moved and locks fell out of place, the cuffs finally clicking open around Clint’s wrists.

Clint slowly brought his wrists down, not even rubbing at them, not even caring. All he cared about, thought about, was Loki. The first thing he did was reach up and tangle his hair in jet black locks, gently pulling the man above him down for a heated kiss. He hummed into the kiss, licking Loki’s tongue, able to feel the smile his lips were curved into against his own. Loki pulled back, playfully licking Clint’s lips and looking down at him. Clint kissed up his neck, feeling Loki’s head fall back as his hands streaked across his back, his skin slightly tacky from sweat.

“I wanna taste you,” Clint murmured against his throat. Loki chuckled. “But you’ve already tasted my lips, my pet,” he mused. Clint nipped at his throat, making Loki squirm against him, still settled around him. “That’s not where I want to taste you,” he murmured, hands sliding down and gripping Loki’s ass. Loki pulled back, looking down at him with a raised brow and a smile. His magic made the human want him, but Clint’s sexual proclivities and appetite were all his own and that just made this better. It gave him more wicked delight. “Do as you wish.”

He was somewhat gentle about the way he pulled Loki off of him and spread him out on the bed. He pushed Loki onto his knees, spreading his thighs, watching with ever growing lust as the demi-god laid his head down on the bed and pressed his ass out. There was too much Clint wanted. He wanted to try everything and knew they had as long as they needed. He palmed his hands over Loki’s ass, his fingers too curious.

He dipped a single finger inside him, feeling the tight heat nearly suck him in, but what surprised him was what it felt like inside. He knew Loki hadn’t used any lubricant that he had seen. With his finger gently probing, he questioned the man beneath him. Loki chuckled, just leaning his face on the cool white sheets. “You’re not the only one with talents, my pet.”

Clint was fascinated and quickly pressed a second finger inside him, gently curling them, massaging Loki’s insides and pressing against his spot, making him hum happily into the bed. It was tight around his fingers even though he had already been inside Loki and was fairly endowed, but Loki’s body just swallowed him up, begging for more, and Clint provided blindly. He slowly fucked Loki with his fingers, watching them disappear again and again until he couldn’t stand it anymore.

He leaned down, taking a firm grip of his ass and dragging his tongue down the middle with a deep moan. He was rewarded with a small cry and Loki backing into his mouth, which made him growl with lust. He laved his tongue over him slowly again and again, taking his time even though he was voracious. He fixated his ministrations on the target before him, slowly prodding and flicking his tongue again and again, having far too much fun with what he was doing, enjoying all the soft moans and mewls coming from his partner. Loki’s body was shaking finely, and he could tell he was filled with pleasure in every fiber of his body. His tongue was not shy, touching him in all the ways he could think of, with every bit of skill he had because Loki deserved all that and more. 

His skin tasted so sweet, and he wanted to lick every inch of Loki’s body, but there were much more pressing matters. Clint was aching to be inside Loki again, and while he wasn’t a selfish lover, he was entirely sure they both wanted it. He sat back and turned Loki over onto his back, watching the slender form before him lay himself out wantonly, smirking up at him, patiently waiting for whatever they would do next.

Clint sat back on his heels and pulled Loki’s hips flush with his own. “Ready?” He asked, his breath heavy with anticipation. “I’m always ready,” Loki replied. Clint aligned them and pushed forward, sheathing himself in Loki once again. He sighed heavily at how amazing it felt, but it was even better to watch Loki’s body go taut at the pleasure of being filled again before he relaxed back on the bed. He shallowly rolled his hips forward a few times, slowly giving what they both wanted but he couldn’t be slow anymore. He needed to be wrapped up in Loki in every way and have him completely 

He toppled forward, laying his full weight on top of Loki as he began to move his hips hard, his body arching and bowing like waves. Clint wrapped his arms around him, embracing but more so feeling every inch of Loki’s body. He pressed their mouths together, kissing Loki hungrily to which he was met with equal ardor. 

Loki was making the most delicious moans, his body so receptive and so giving. His hips bucked eagerly against Clint’s, trying to take everything he was giving and more. Their mouths were all over each other, hot panting breaths, eager tongues, explorative teeth touching every bit of each other they could reach in that position. Loki drove his fingers into Clint’s short hair, finding purchase and giving it several good tugs to which Clint just fucked him harder.

The sweat from their bodies was mixing together as they worked harder, their scents intermingling to create something unique to their coupling. Loki wrapped his long legs around Clint’s waist, his heels resting on the small of his back and pulling him in deeper. Clint’s head was swimming. He was drowning in Loki and it was everything he’d ever wanted. He was feeling so much pleasure, pure ecstasy running through his veins as drove Loki into the bed. Loki showed him passion and lust and he gave it back sevenfold.

“It feels too good, fuck,” Clint moaned, wrenching his eyes shut to try and hold on. Loki grabbed him roughly by the hair and tugged him down, crushing their mouths together and moaning against him. Clint grabbed him, one hand cradling his neck while the other took hold of his hip to drive into him deeper. Loki pulled back from the kiss but kept Clint close, their panting breath mixing as everything heightened unbearably. 

“Cum inside me,” Loki moaned deeply in such a way that Clint couldn’t stand it anymore. The words, what Loki wanted, it was too dirty and so erotic that his body synced with the filthy desires of his mind and he lost it. He exploded into Loki, crying out into the crook of his neck as his climax washed over him, repeatedly moaning the demi-god’s name over and over. He heard Loki cry out and pushed up just enough to watch him have his own end, shaking and dirtying both their stomachs as he panted heavily, looking up at Clint with half-lidded eyes still full of desire.

When their breathing had slowed to a slightly more tolerable level, they came together again, kissing deeply, touching each other softly, sweet, gentle moans coming from their mouths as they appreciated everything they just did. Clint was so wrapped up in kissing and touching Loki that he was surprised when he was suddenly pushed onto his back, Loki’s legs straddling him, his body moving to part them. 

Loki held him down at the wrists and grinned malevolently at him. Clint looked up at him with a smile, taking this to mean that he had pleased Loki with what they had done. But he was mistaken. “It’s been so interesting to see your baser needs, Agent Barton. I told you, I could be those desires. But for now, I have to send you back and make sure you’ll never forget our time together.” Loki licked his lips, humming at the residual taste of the man below him. Clint stared at him with confusion before everything suddenly went black.

 

Clint tried to open his eyes and was immediately left with a dull pain in his head, a strong headache bordering on a migraine greeting him upon awakening. He slowly sat up, realizing he was laying on the pavement, thankfully on a sidewalk instead of the middle of the road. He pulled his knees in and cradled his head, trying to think how he had gotten there. He’d been at S.H.I.E.L.D. and then had gone home but… Something wasn’t right. He looked down at the ground and that was when he caught sight of his bloodied, abused wrists and it all came back to him in an instant, his face twisting in disgust and horror.

Loki had done to him exactly what he’d said he would do. He had made Clint desperately want him, gratify him sexually and humiliatingly, and made him enjoy every second of it. But it had been Loki, and Clint’s stomach turned so hard that he got up onto his knees very suddenly and vomited on the sidewalk, dry heaving over and over as visions of what he had done and how much he had liked it played in his head. He realized that he was wearing the same clothing as when he had been taken, but considering Loki could brainwash people, putting clothes onto them that had been destroyed probably wasn’t too hard. 

He looked around, trying to gain his surroundings. Cross streets of Telluride and Dartmouth in a somewhat suburban area, so he guessed he was at least in America. It was night and he didn’t see another soul around, the few houses in the distance all having their inside lights turned off. The street lamp nearby offered him a bit of light. He looked up, watching the wind move through the trees before he realized he couldn’t hear it. He was deaf again. He sighed, not really lamenting it.

Patting himself down, he found that he had his wallet and phone. He didn’t bother to check his wallet. There was nothing in there that Loki would want. He checked his phone, finding about a dozen messages from Nat. They began with instructions for a job and ended with asking where he was and who had him. He texted her right back, telling her what crossroads he was at, knowing she could find him through the GPS on his phone.

An hour or so later, Nat pulled up in a black car, immediately getting out when she saw him sitting on the sidewalk. He looked like shit run over, and she didn’t miss the wounds on his wrists. “Who took you? What did they want?” She asked curtly, watching Clint read her lips. He just stood and walked past her, getting in the car. She paused, but followed, getting in the car and driving off. They were silent all the way to Clint’s apartment. Nat didn’t press for information but tried to work it out for herself. For one of them to get captured, it was either intentional or serious, serious trouble.

They parked outside and Clint cocked his head to her in a silent invite for her to follow him inside. All Clint could think about were the emotions he had felt, every time he had initiated a kiss, every pleasured moan he had made for Loki, and all the ways he had been a complete slave and a total whore for him.

They went into his apartment, Nat turning on a light as Clint just numbly walked into the darkness. She was growing more and more concerned about him. Normally, with something like this, they would assess injuries and then give a full report. This was far out of the realm of normal. Clint sat down on his couch and Nat perched on the opposite end, giving him space but looking at him intently. Clint hung his head in his hands and sighed heavily. With a small voice, he finally said, “Loki.”

Nat’s breath caught in her throat and she couldn’t get her words to come out. She wanted to ask so many things, but she couldn’t. She was almost terrified of what he was going to say, if he ever said anything at all. All she knew was that what had happened to Clint was possibly worse than death. He looked like he’d seen horrors she could never dream of, and she was afraid he would never be the same.

A small smile tugged at Clint’s lips as he thought of the taste of Loki’s mouth.

 

 

END


End file.
